Through Time and Worlds
by X-ray99
Summary: Bond's world ends and he is transported to the world he loves most. When he awaken's, he finds himself in a coffin. It was from that moment that he knew that his life will change.


In the final minutes in the year 2013, I am in the kitchen, making a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich. Yes, yes, I know, not the best way to celebrate a new year. I'm sorry, but I just do not look at the start of a brand new year as a big thing. Meanwhile, my older brother Leonardo and older sister, Dheal are playing cards in the living room.

"Are you okay, Dheal?" I hear my brother ask Dheal.

"Yeah,…I'm alright…it's your turn by the way, Leon…"

"Sigh*…Alright, alright…"

I'm an Orphan along with my sister and brother. The job my older brother have pays enough money to keep Dheal in 9th grade school, me in 6th grade, put food on the table, keep a roof above our heads, and even allows us to buy entertainment. I just wish my parents were still alive…Our mother was an African American who married our father who was Italian. My skin, along with Leon and Dheal are light brown. Dheal and I have the same color hair also, Black. Leon's hair is brown however. Leonardo's and Dheal's eye colors are brown, mines are a bright yellow.

After smearing jelly one piece of bread, and peanut-butter on another piece, I grab the plate and enter the living room along with Dheal and Leon.

When I walk in, I see Dheal biting Leonardo's finger.

"Okay, okay, I will stop!"

"Laughter* hey Leonardo?" she asked him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you was in a different world?"

"What do you mean a 'different world'?"

"I mean a world like a video game. If you could pick, which video game based world would you pick?"

"I would pick LoZ: Ocarina of Time!" I said as I walk out the kitchen.

"…Why? It is not that popular anymore…" Dheal commented

"What are you talking about? Every since the remake from the 3DS, it has made some more fans, not that I did not play the original version. Besides, before you may even say your game world, let ME say that you did not even know the main Protagonist of the game until SSBB."

"Oh hush! Pit is my favorite character never the less! …Hmph"

"Even though he sort of looks like a girl…"

"And you have a voice of a girl! So yeah."

Dheal afterwards leaned in to whisper into Leon's ear "Is it me or is that kid just plain ominous. He is WAY too smart to be a normal 11 year old…"

He just replied by smiling.

"I heard every single word you know…" I said.

"Oh…I know" Dheal said with a smirk growing wider as I glare at her.

I was about to say something back, but was interrupted by Leon who was laughing.

"Anyway, I would pick Fire Emblem: Awakening…" He said as we can hear the news reports counting down on 10 now."

"Really? I would pick the Kid Icuras: Uprising game!"

"Is that so?" I ask sarcastically causing Dheal to shoot a glare at me.

"why?" Leon asked again

"Well, I just like the world there."

"You like a world full of monsters that will try to kill you so Hades can turn your soul into a monster itself?" He asked to tease her again.

"You didn't learn from the last time you was teasing me?" She asked angrily.

I was just about to chuckle myself, but a sudden shake in the ground happened.

"…Was it an earthquake?" Dheal wondered while turning a bit pale.

"Earthquakes last much longer than that…" I whispered to her.

About five seconds later, the ground began shaking again, this time it would not stop. Leonardo grabbed Dheal who passed out and ran outside with me by his side. The ground itself was spitting completely. We ran away from the fissures until we came across another Fissure. The ground was afterwards rapidly falling into a dark abyss.

"Oh my Goodness, this time, it is real…" I hear my brother say in despair and disbelief.

The ground was falling all around us, and we could go nowhere…

I do not dare say a thing. I am petrified of the events happening right now.

Then…I felt someone hugging me, I look up to see Leon who still have Dheal in his arms.

The last thing I heard him say was "Dheal…know that I loved, that goes for you to, Bond."

I fall into the endless hole until everything went black.

…

…

…

Okay, now I see a white light, but for some reason, I'm not controlling my body. Is this a vision of some sort? When I get closer to the light, it turns out it is an orb. As I look at it, I can see my reflection, and yes, I do still look the same, besides the fact I look like a grown man…What does this means? I look at my reflection again, and I have a happy expression on my face. Why? Am I happy to find this thing, does it means something? Just when I reach out to grab it, the orb changes its color from white to purple.

The purple orb illuminates the room I am standing in. When I look around, I see statues of men in robes. They all have hoods on; therefore, I cannot see their faces. I realize I am holding a weird scythe. There is a weird, yellow, straight, metal point on the tip of the staff part like a spear. The wooden staff part looks different than any type of wood I've seen. There is a blue cloth on it, heat waves radiating of the wood, and the blade looks like it is made from the exact type of metal as the straight blade is made from…whatever that is…

I look down at myself to see the fact that I am wearing some kind of brown tunic with a hood over my head, Black pants, Black sleeves, blue gloves, and blue boots.

After a couple of seconds, the orb glows brighter and brighter to the point I cannot even see anything anymore. When the light dies down, someone else is just…standing there. I gain my vision back and stare at the skeleton with a shield, a cape, and a…crown…

Ooooh crap, what is about happen?

The strange being reaches behind his back and unsheathes a long broad sword the size of a human being. Okay, so yeah, I am scared out of my pants right now, but this…other me does not seen to even be phased. In fact, he actually laughs at the giant sword wielding skeleton!

"So yeah, that thing can cleave me into two…" Whoa, my voice sounds deep…It sound like a phone vibrating on a wooden surface. "BUT, that's if that thing could even touch me…"

As the last word left my mouth, I blinked and before I knew, I was in a different location. I see a mirror ahead of me and when I look at it, I see the skeleton right behind me with its back turned! It growled before grabbing its sword and swinging it at me while turning around. I lazily duck to avoid, and swing my Scythe upwards, spitting the skeleton in half and knocking it to pieces.

When I turned around, I gasp at what I am seeing. (Not only me, but the other me!)

The orb is in the pile of bones of the monster I destroyed. They started to swirl around the orb until the orb is no longer seen. Then someone emerged from the pile. He slowly stood up. He haves a pale human like face, glowing purple eyes, and wears a black robe with the hood causing a shadow that covers half his face, but what freaked me out, is the fact that he haves skeleton feet and hands.

His voice sounds like a stone being pushed hard against a brick wall…

"Tell me, young reaper of the desert, do you believe you are strong enough to defeat and seal the dark mage?"

I replied with a deadpanning tone, "My job is not to defeat him, that's Link's job. Mines are to seal him where he belongs…"

"Even if it costs you your life, even if after you done so, you will get no fame or credit for what you have done, even if no one will care what will become of you?"

I can feel myself gripping the scythe tighter. "Yes, even if all those things happen…"

In response, he starts laughing.

"What are you laughing at? …Just who are you?"

The strange figure pulls his hood off, and reveals…a face…like mines.

"I am laughing because you are lying to yourself…as for who I am? I am the darkness in your heart, I am the emotions you hide…I am everything you hate about yourself…." He grabs a scythe like mine out of pretty much nowhere! Right afterwards, he shoots a purple fireball-like sphere at me. As it hits, my vision flashes purple and everything went silent. As I fall to the ground, the only thing I could hear is the ringing in my ears. He walks towards me, Scythe in hand. When he swings it, I did not move…Why I won't move!

I afterwards hear the sound of a blade going through flesh.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…waken…awaken, young one…"

"…huh…?" I woke up in nothing but darkness. I feel myself in something…hard.

"Your mission…starts now" As she said that, a door right above me opens.

When I step out of it, I look down to see that I was in a freaking coffin!

"Okay, just what sort of sick joke is this!?"

"This is no joke. You, descendent of the reaper dressed in brown and said to be the son of the judge of the dead, must stop the man from the this desert."

I look around and saw the fact that I was in some sort of temple. "Just where am I?"

"You are in the spirit temple"

"And who exactly do you think I am?"

"You are the one destined to be the new reaper from the desert."

I roll my eyes at the response. "And just what will happen if I don't do your bidding?"

"Then the world will collapse."

"Yeah whatever just let me-" I suddenly see images flashing through my eyes! There are blood, war, skeletons, and more… "…Fine, what do you need me to do?"

"First, you must find your way out of this temple"

I took a look around and saw other coffins and a door.

"What have I gotten myself into..?" I thought out loud.


End file.
